1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing system which makes document files while displaying characters, figures, symbols, and the like which are inputted. In this invention, all of the characters, figures, symbols, images, and the like are referred to as a document. Namely, "document" may be constituted by only characters or characters, figures, graphs, images, and the like, or only images. The invention may be embodied in a whole system or in a single piece of equipment.
2. Related Background Art
In the case of editing a document of which the files created by a work station or the like were printed by a printer, it is demanded to edit the document with a format such that two sheets of printed matters can be simultaneously seen as a double-spread page consisting of the left and right pages as shown in, e.g., FIG. 1. Namely, in the case of reading the double-spread bound page, if the document is bound to has a format such that the reader must turn over the preceding page or next page to read, the document; further, it is extremely inconvenient to read. Practically speaking, if the headline of "CNNN NEWS REPORT" is edited on the left and right double-spread pages as shown in FIG. 1, this headline can be very easily seen. Unless otherwise, the function as a headline won't be attained. However, according to the conventional display system, the portion which is displayed in a display screen (hereinafter, referred to as a window) is only one page as shown in FIG. 2 (such a display mode is referred to as a mode "A" for convenience of explanation). Therefore, there is the drawback such that the position where the displayed page is printed after it was edited (for example, the left page or right page) cannot be preliminarily known until it is actually printed and bound.